


Devilish Seduction

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love affairs, Marriage, Smut, Unexpected Pregnancy, demon reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a demon more powerful than the King of Hell, who also happens to be her husband. When she discovers that he isn't always as faithful as he says he is, she takes matters in her own hands and gets revenge with her love crumpet, Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your black heels clicked against the marble floor of Hell. Your long black dress flowed behind you as you walked. You were feared by many, even by your own husband, who was the King of Hell. Truth was, you were more powerful than him. But not many knew that. Really the only people who knew were you, your husband and the Winchester brothers. 

 

“I have returned, my love.” You purr, pushing open the two mahogany doors that led to the bedroom you shared with the seductive demon. 

 

The room was large and dark, the walls rimmed with small flames. The floor was black marble, a blood red rug in the center. Towards the back wall was your large, custom bed. It was a four post canopy bed. The wood of the bedframe was dark brown, the many pillows, sheets and blankets matching the same red as the carpet. 

 

You continued your walk into the room, your rage boiling. The bed you shared with the husband you adored was being tarnished. Two bodies rustled between the sheets. One of them was Crowley. The other was some poor crossroads slut. 

 

“Do you take me as a fool?” Your voice booms as your delicate hand plucks a rose from the vase on your darkwood vanity. 

 

“Y/N!” Crowley gasped, sitting up and pulling up the top sheet to cover his nude lover. 

 

“I won’t ask again.” You say, your voice strong and echoing off the walls. Your eyes didn’t look towards the bed. Instead, they were focused on the thorns of the rose’s stem. 

 

“Y/N, I-” Crowley starts before you raise a hand, stopping him. 

 

“I was asking the slut in our bed.” You say, your head turning to look at the little naked slut. By now, your eyes have turned red from rage. 

 

“It’s not my fault you can’t satisfy your husband.” She says simply, not a hint of regret in her voice. 

 

You swiftly walk towards the bed, almost as if you were floating. You stood in front of the bed, arms at your side as you glared at the girl. 

 

“Do you become frightened easily?” You ask, your voice becoming lower and lower with every pronounced syllable. 

 

“I don’t fear anything.” The girl responds, lifting her chin. 

 

“You don’t know what fear is, my darling!” You hiss as the girl is sent flying in the air. You float before her, burn marks appearing on her throat as you begin choking her with an invisible force. 

The little demon floats naked, screaming silently as she tries clutching at her throat, desperately trying to pull off the invisible rope. You let out a roar of laughter, and Crowley only watches from the bed. 

 

“Such an innocent fool. Do you know who I am?!” You roar, your shadow zooming in all directions to create a shell around you and the girl. “I am fear’s fear! I make the Archangels quiver in fear! No mortal soul can comprehend my abilities! I am the darkness!” You shout, your hand coming up. 

 

“P-Please…” The girl croaked, and you erupted in more sadistic laughter. 

 

“Begging will get you nowhere! This is your end!” You growl, your hand clutching quickly into a tight fist. The girl screamed, her eyes turning black before her body began dissolving into dust. 

 

As the last of the demon blew away in the wind, the shell of darkness disappearing and you returned to the floor. 

 

“Don’t you think that was a bit obsessive, love?” Crowley asks, and you shoot him a glare. 

 

“You have no right to speak right now.” You snarl at him, your voice and eyes returning to normal. “You have no right! You brought another woman into our bed!” You shout at him. 

 

“Y/N, it was a moment of weakness.” Crowley began to get up as a tear threatened to escape your eye. 

 

“May I remind you that you vowed to love, honor and cherish me for eternity? I have been nothing but faithful to you, and you  _ cheat _ on me when I can literally  _ destroy _ you with a bat of my eye!”  You clench your fists as tears began to flow. 

 

Crowley snapped his fingers and was back in his favorite suit. He walked up to you and placed a hand on your cheek. You felt the cool touch of his black wedding back on his finger. He leaned in and pressed his lips against your forehead. 

 

“Do not cry, love. She meant nothing to me. You, on the other hand, mean  _ everything _ to me.” He whispers softly, lifting your chin with his finger. 

 

“You promise she meant nothing?” You whisper softly, and you watch as Crowley leans in and presses his lips against yours. 

 

Your hands come up to his face as your lips slide against his. His hands grab your waist and pull you close to him. One hand slips down and grabs your ass. 

 

“Y/N, I promise.” He whispers softly, taking your hand and pulling you towards the bed. 

Your lower regions ached after the passionate love-making you shared with Crowley. Your naked husband laid next to you, snoring as he laid on his side. You looked up at the ceiling, disgusted with yourself as you laid in the exact same spot as the slut you caught your husband with. 

 

Sliding out of bed without disturbing Crowley, you slipped into a black lace nightie and put on your robe. A thought crossed your mind, pulling your soft lips into a smirk. With a snap of your fingers, you were gone. 

 

Sam Winchester had just gotten out of the shower and pulled on a fresh pair of boxer briefs. He walked into his room where he found you, standing in nothing but your robe with your hands on your hips. 

 

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” He asks, swallowing nervously. 

 

“Oh, Sammy,” You whisper seductively, hands playing with the strings that kept your robe shut, “it’s awfully boring down in Hell. I need someone to play with.” You walk up to him, placing a hand on his chest. 

 

Sam couldn’t lie. He found you extremely attractive. He would even admit to having some of his wet dreams be about you. The perfect curve of your hip, your sweet ass and round tits. It was overwhelming, and now that you were here for him, he swallowed nervously and tried to control his arousal. 

 

“You don’t need to hide from me, Sammy. I want you just as bad you want me.” You whisper, pulling the string of your robe and allowing it to fall off your shoulders. As your robe pooled around your feet, Sam’s eyes widened and breathing deepened. 

 

“Fuck, Y/N. What about-?” He couldn’t finish his sentence. 

 

“I don’t want to think about him. All I want to think about is you and your big, hard cock.” You smirk, dropping to your knees. “Come on, little boy. Don’t you wanna play with me?” You giggle, your nails clawing down the front of his stomach before pulling off his underwear. 

 

Sam’s half hard cock sprung out from his boxer briefs. The head was a soft pink, and you wrap your hand around his cock before licking around his head. You began to pump, feeling him harden and you lick his balls. 

 

“Fuck.” Sam groaned, his hand placed on the back of your head. 

 

“Need you, Sammy. In my pussy. Want your hands all over me, your mouth…” You hiss, standing up and slipping out of your nightie. Snapping your fingers, Sam found himself laying on his back on his bed, you sitting on his lap. 

 

“I can feel how wet you are, Y/N.” Sam groaned, grinding up into you. 

 

“Oh, Sammy.” You moan happily, rocking back and forth. You sit up and sink down onto his leaking manhood. 

 

You both moan in response, your eyes meeting his. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you down. His lips met yours, and you moaned softly. His hand came up and pinched your right nipple as he began thrusting into you. To keep your balance, one of your hands grabbed the headboard as you both lost yourselves in each other. 

 

“Such a tight pussy, Y/N. Fuck. Gonna make me cum.” Sam moaned, rolling you on your back. His hands grabbed the back of your thighs and he lifted them so your knees pressed against your chest to give him a new angle. 

 

“Cum in me, fill me with your hot cum, little boy.” You moan happily, your arms wrapping around his neck. 

 

Sam’s thrusting faltered, and you knew he was close. With a final harsh snap, you both lost it. As he spilled himself in you, you came over his cock. As his thrusting slowed, you both kissed again. This time, it was more full of passion for one another. 

 

After cleaning yourself up, you placed a final kiss against Sam’s temple. 

 

“Sweet dreams, little boy.” You whisper seductively in his ear, giving it a playful nip before disappearing. 

 

The affair continued for a few weeks. At the beginning, you were careful to keep it a secret. Then you wanted Crowley to find out. You wanted him to know that another man was keeping you warm at night when he wasn’t. 

 

“My wife…” Crowley growled as he sat at his desk, “is sleeping with the bloody Sam Winchester?!” He roared, slamming a fist down on his desk and startling the two demons secretly tracking his wife that stood in front of him. 

 

“It’s been going on for some time, sir.” One of them say, looking at the ground. “She will go to him, they-” 

 

“ENOUGH!” Crowley snarled with rage. “Where is she? Where is Y/N?” He snapped. 

 

“At the Winchester’s bunker.” The other says, swallowing nervously.  

  
With a snap of his fingers, Crowley was gone to collect what was his.  


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise for both your husband and your little love crumpet.

“Sam!” You cry out, tossing your head back and your hands reaching down to tangle your fingers in his long hair. 

 

Sam only grunted in response. His mouth was busy kissing the swollen lips of your pussy, two fingers buried into your wet pussy. His tongue teased your clit, putting pressure on the sensitive nub. His fingers scissored and curled, hitting your sensitive spot several times. 

 

“Oh baby!” You moan loudly, cumming on his fingers. Sam moved his head and kissed the inside of your thighs, his hazel eyes meeting yours. 

 

“You’re so beautiful when you cum.” He gently says against your skin, slowly moving up your body and lazily pressing kisses along your torso and over the curve of your breasts. 

 

Sam finally kissed your lips, and your hand comes up to gently tug at the hairs at the base of his neck. His arms are perched on either side of you to prop himself up. Your leg comes up and wraps around his waist. 

 

“Hello, Moose.” Crowley’s voice growls, causing Sam to jump, and you only to sigh. 

 

“Crowley.” Sam looks at Crowley, pulling away from you and swallowing a lump in his throat.

 

“Get out of that bed and get the hell away from my wife.” He snarls, trying to remain calm. 

 

Sam quickly grabs his sweatpants and puts them on before getting out of bed to face Crowley. He was nervous, his fists clenching and unclenching. You yawn and get out of bed, slipping your robe on. 

 

“How dare you?!” Crowley charges Sam and grabs the hunter by the shoulders, slamming him into the wall. “How dare you defile my  _ wife _ ?!” He growls angrily. 

 

“Crowley, calm down.” You sigh, flicking your wrist and causing Crowley to fly backwards. 

 

Walking up to Sam with that seductive sway of your hips you constantly flaunt, you take Sam’s hand in yours and kiss his knuckles. Crowley watches in shock as you flash your brilliant smile to Sam. 

 

“Don’t worry, my little love crumpet.” You smile up to Sam. “Crowley can’t hurt you.” 

 

“Like hell I can’t!” Crowley snapped at you. 

 

“You can’t. You see, my love crumpet has given me a gift that you haven’t been able to give me in the two years we’ve been married, my love.” You look at Crowley with a smile. “Sam’s given me a child.” You place a hand over your stomach as you watch Crowley’s eyes widen with rage. 

“What?!” Sam and Crowley both say in complete shock. 

 

“Yes, I’m carrying Sam’s child. You dare hurt my little love crumpet and I’ll kill you, Crowley.” You giggle, hugging Sam’s arm as his face turns pale. 

 

Crowley and Sam both look at each other. Crowley was full of pure rage. Sam had never been so scared in his life. He had gotten a demon pregnant. He had gotten the King of Hell’s  _ wife _ pregnant. 

 

“This standing around and doing nothing is awfully boring.” You yawn, covering your mouth. “Goodnight, my love crumpet.” You whisper to the still speechless Sam and kiss his cheek. 

 

You smile and walk over to Crowley, taking his hand in yours. He glared at your hand but soon his face softened. He raised your hand to his lips and kissed the knuckle above your wedding ring. 

 

“Let’s go home, love. We have baby-proofing to do.” You smile and you both disappear. 

 

Arriving in your bedroom, you allow your robe to slip off of your shoulders. Crowley just stands and watches you. Walking over to the large wardrobe, you pulled out one of your husband’s dress shirts and pulled it on. Crowley let out a little laugh as he watched you button up the shirt. 

 

“This is typical you, Y/N. Things get boring in your life and you just have to stir up the pot and cause drama.” He says as he walks towards you. 

 

“I had to rouse you, my love. Get you angry. I love it when you’re angry.” You giggle, placing a hand on your husband’s chest. Standing on your toes, you kiss Crowley on the lips. 

 

Crowley only chuckled and changed into his pajamas as you climbed into the large bed. He laid on his back and you curled up with him, your leg wrapping around his waist and arm wrapped around his torso. 

 

“Goodnight, love.” You whisper, nibbling his ear slightly. 

 

\--------------------

 

“You  _ what _ ?!” Dean snapped at his younger brother, shooting a glare at him that could kill. 

 

“I’ve already told you the situation I’m in, Dean.” Sam sighed, rubbing his head. 

 

“I know, I’m just trying to get this straight.” Dean said, looking up at Sam from his seated position on the couch. “You start banging a demon  _ again _ , who also happens to be Crowley’s  _ wife _ and who  _ also _ happens to be more powerful than him, and you  _ knock her up _ ?” 

“Yes.” Sam rolls his eyes, sitting on the couch across from Dean. 

 

“I didn’t think you could be this stupid, Sam. Crowley is going to  _ kill _ you.” The older Winchester continues his glare on his sibling. 

 

“Actually, he can’t. Y/N said that if he hurts me, she’ll kill him.” Sam says matter of factly. 

 

“Well isn’t that just perfect?” Dean slaps his hands on his knees and gets up. “So you just get a get out of jail free card?”

 

“Dean-”

 

“No, Sammy. Do you realize the danger you’ve put the world in? Dammit, Sam.” Dean growls and walks down the hall to his room. 

 

Sam sighed and sat back, thinking of you and wondering how you were handling Crowley. Would you actually protect him if Crowley tried killing him? Would you actually keep the baby? How dangerous would it be? He then thought of Crowley raising his child, and that made Sam jealous. 

 

\--------------------

 

You lay in your bed, rubbing your tummy and think of the little lifeform that is growing within you. You smile with the thought of a toddler running around Hell, more powerful than any mortal and any demon. You thought of how raw and untamed your child’s powers would be. 

 

Your mind then moved to Sam. Your handsome little love crumpet. You would still see him. You weren’t going to give him up. You would let him see his child and love it, and you wanted nothing more than to have him there to help raise your child. 

  
Crowley would just have to get over himself now that you were pregnant with Sam Winchester’s child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the second chapter! Read, kudos and comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Read, kudos, comment!


End file.
